1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal including two housings connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication terminal of this type, first and second housings are connected such that they can be set in the first state wherein they are open or in the second state wherein they are folded. A microphone is arranged in the first housing, and a receiver is arranged in the second housing. For this reason, the microphone and receiver are sometimes closer to each other in the second state than in the first state depending on the positions of the microphone and receiver.
In this case, if a mobile communication terminal in use is set in the second state, the voice output from the receiver is directly input to the microphone, resulting in howling.
In a conventional mobile communication terminal, when it is set in the second state during use, both the microphone and the receiver are set in a mute mode. Alternatively, voice communication itself is ended.
For this reason, even when the user wants to only listen to received voice, the mobile communication terminal must be kept set in the first state. This is inconvenient. The user wants to only listen to received voice, for example, when he uses an information distribution service such as a weather forecast service by voice or he listens to downloaded music during download.